


Divine Meetings

by kristsune



Series: Holy [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angels, First Meetings, M/M, asylum situation made up to suit purposes, making things up as we go, sorry if high key innacurate, the power of belief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: NJ falls to earth for unknown reasons, has a terrible time until he finds some belief.





	Divine Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> This started thanks to [this post](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/181005078349/footstepsoftheelephant-man-i-was-so-excited) and a conversation with [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) Thank you so much for letting me write in this au. Not nearly as full of religious iconography but I love it so much <3

NJ kept his eyes down as he edged around the perimeter of the room, trying to find an open seat with his back to the wall. He had been in this asylum for a week now, and it had been bad from day one. It had only gone downhill from there. 

It didn’t help that everything had gone wrong since the moment he fell to earth. He landed naked and alone in human form. No wings. No halo. No power. Nothing but his name and knowledge of his divinity. When he tried explaining his situation, he only received scorn and disbelief. After falling asleep on a park bench, he had been picked up, and when he tried to explain he was an angel, the police just brought him to the asylum rather than jail. 

The asylum was not much better than being on the street, except here he was forced to be in contact with people who could tell he was different, just not  _ how _ , and it just created so much tension between the patients. So NJ tried to stay to the outskirts of the group when forced to be with the other patients, hoping that he would be ignored for another day.

Unfortunately that didn’t seem like it was going to happen today. NJ flinched when a shadow fell over him. He found it incredible, that even after such a short time on earth, he learned such a human response. If only he had his wings, he would at least be able to defend himself properly, without them he felt so small and alone. 

“Hey fuckers, why don’t you pick on someone that can fight back.” 

NJ looked up at the growled out threat. Someone had gotten in between him and the group of patients that liked to bully anyone weaker than them. He was about NJ’s height, and on the thinner side. He had bright silver hair, and a sleek metal arm. But what NJ found most stunning was something no one else would be able to see. He had a shining golden aura all around him, glowing and bright. 

The bullies finally turned away with one last look at NJ, but obviously not wanting to start anything with his new defender. After they left he turned to NJ crouching down to his level, “Are you okay?”

NJ searched his defender’s face, looking for any sign of of insincerity, but only finding worry and comfort. “Thank you.” 

He shrugged, “No one should have to deal with nasty bullies, especially not one such as you.” 

NJ tensed, “What do you mean?”

He smiled reassuringly, “It’s okay, I know. I can see what you really are.”

NJ couldn’t help how he sagged a little. He wouldn’t fully believe it until he heard the words, but someone actually knowing,  _ believing _ who he was? He couldn’t help but feel at least some relief. 

“My name is Anomaly. I can get you back to my room if you’d like to talk away from prying ears.” They both knew the common room was full of people who would use whatever they heard to their own advantage.

“Please.” NJ followed him in a circuitous route and ducked out a lesser used door to head back to the individual rooms. As NJ walked behind him he noticed bandages poking out from under Anomaly’s shirt, but he didn’t walk as if he was in pain. He walked as if he was used to the pain; he was aware of his injuries and moved to accommodate them, but didn’t let it hinder him. 

Anomaly noticed when they got back to his room and huffed a laugh, “Some people can’t tell the difference between self flagellation and self harm.” 

NJ tilted his head, “Self flagellation? Are you a priest?” It might explain how Anomaly could know what he was.

“Not exactly.” 

“Then how do you know what I say I am?”

Anomaly turned to face him with a gentle, but awed expression, “Know that you’re an angel? A  _ real _ angel? I honestly don’t know why, but I can see it, I can see  _ you _ . I can see where your wings and your halo are supposed to be, I can see the power just under your skin, making you glow. You are more beautiful than anything on this planet. You are awesome in a way that is almost incomprehensible.”

There was a fervor in Anomaly’s eyes, but it wasn’t the No Longer In Full Control Of Oneself fervor. Anomaly knew exactly what NJ was, and he found it believable, exhilarating and awe inspiring, but not so much that it broke his mind. 

NJ couldn’t help the tears that pricked his eyes at the overwhelming relief and joy at the thought of not only someone  _ believing _ him, but someone who saw it on their own, and took it into their own hands to make themselves known, to show him that he wasn’t  _ alone _ . 

“Hey, are you okay? I’m sorry if I came on too strong.” The worry in Anomaly’s voice only made the feeling even stronger, and the tears started to fall. 

All NJ could do was shake his head, words stuck in his throat. Anomaly opened his arms, offering what no one had since he fell to earth;  _ companionship _ . NJ unashamedly fell into those arms, wanting to finally feel that. 

The thing he  _ hadn’t _ been expecting was the energy that arched between them as soon as they touched. Both of them gasped, but neither let go. If anything they both held on tighter, NJ burying his face in Anomaly’s shoulder. They had known each other for a whole five minutes, but NJ already trusted him more than he could accurately express. 

Anomaly started to rub NJ’s back, electrifying touch coursing through him. Pressure started to build between his shoulder blades, at first NJ thought it was just the intense feeling between him and Anomaly when he abruptly realized there was more.

“Move your hands.” NJ gasped out as he gripped the front of Anomaly’s shirt. Anomaly did as he was told, but rather than let go, he wrapped his arms around NJ’s waist and he couldn’t deny how  _ right _ it felt to have Anomaly’s arms around him like that. 

All thought left NJ at that moment, he clenched his teeth almost hard enough to crack them as his wings as they emerged from his back. He rested against Anomaly’s chest gasping, trying to get oxygen back into his lungs. 

When he finally recovered enough to move, he tilted his head to look up at Anomaly, almost afraid of what he would see, but he should have known better than to doubt him, even after so little time together. All he could see was reverence and amazement in Anomaly’s eyes. It was an intensely heady feeling. 

NJ flexed his snow white wings, ruffling Anomaly’s hair and the sheets on the bed. Anomaly’s eyes widened at the display.

“Do you trust me?” With at least some of his power back, NJ had an idea, but he would need Anomaly’s trust. Since his belief had already gotten him this far, NJ didn’t doubt that Anomaly could give him this too.

“Yes.” Zero hesitation. NJ felt another surge through him.

NJ knew he could now get them both out of this place. With Anomaly’s belief and trust he could fly them out.

NJ kept eye contact as Anomaly wrapped his arms closer, where they felt they were made to be. “Hold on tight.” 

With a soft absence of sound and flutter of the sheets, they left behind an empty room, ready to start their time together in a place where they could be themselves.


End file.
